Inside Your Heaven
by VampiressBeauty20
Summary: (Based on Cinderella) Clary is a shadowhunter forced to work as a servant in her own home by her heartless stepmother. She dreams of finding love, acceptance. And being free from her prison along with her best friends Simon and Magnus and her brother. Jace, Alec, and Izzy are royalty who have everything that they could ever want and need. Expect love. Clace, Malec, and Sizzy.
1. Welcome To My Personal Hell

**Authoress Notes: **So I kind of had this idea floating around in my head for a while, and I wanted to be productive writing again, so here is the result of complete boredom one day while sitting around the house, doing nothing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare, Cinderella, or Ella Enchanted.**

**Plot: **Clary is a shadowhunter working as a servant in her own home is abused by her heartless stepmother and step sisters. She dreams of finding love and acceptance. Finally being free from her prison, so do her friends Simon and Magnus. Jace, Alec, and Izzy are royalty who have everything that they could ever want and need. Expect love.

**Inside Your Heaven**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter One**

_Once upon a time, far away, there was a land called Idris. Idris, known as the Shadowhunter homeland located between Germany and France. It was surrounded by tall blue mountains with pure white snow on the tops, many dark green forests and lush valleys where many wildflowers grew and blossomed in the early spring and summer. Crystal streams flowed endlessly in the forest and mountain terrain. Alicante, being the capital city was a peaceful and prosperous kingdom, rich in history, romance, and tradition. _

_Shields of protection were put into place all over the city and the many various surrounding borders, for its citizens protection so that if a mundane tried to cross into it, they were instantly transported back to where they came from. The kingdom was ruled by a very gentle and kind king and queen; Robert and Maryse Lightwood._

_For a long time, the king and queen wished greatly for a child that they could call their own, but for the queen it was not an easy task to conceive and carry a child. For she had suffered for many years from many miscarriages and two stillborn babies, and was very sick and weak. The royal physician told the queen that she would most likely never have a child, because of the toll it had taken on her body from all the previous pregnancies. _

_Robert was desperate to help his wife in any way that he could. There were rumors of a witch and psychic named Madame Dorothea, who lived just outside of Brocelind forest. It was known to house many several Downworlder clans including werewolves and vampires, and was a dark, treacherous place that no one dared to set foot. _

_Celine Herondale and Jocelyn Fairchild, the palace midwives' were very good friends with the witch, Celine was married to a Lord named Stephen Herondale, who was the castellan of the castle and the trusted advisor of the king and queen. She was a few weeks pregnant with her first child,and Jocelyn was married to Valentine Morgenstern, he also was a trusted friend and advisor. _

_They immediately sent for her. She arrived back at the palace with the witch just two days later._

_Madame Dorothea was a wise, kind, and knowledgable woman, she came from a long line of witches and warlocks. She and Celine immediately began taking care of the queen after her last failed pregnancy, nursing her back to health. Dorothea was trained in the art of making potions, elixir's, tea's, and ointments which she sold in the market place to help with any sort of illness, disease, or ailment. _

_She began looking for a spell or enchantment in the castle archives. Dorothea was successful in finding a fertility potion made from basil, lavender, witch hazel, jasmine, and rose petals. The person who consumed it would be successful in conceiving a child by boosting the woman's metabolism and hormone levels. It was to be taken twice a day once in the morning and once at night. _

_Maryse conceived naturally and her pregnancy was monitored and Dorothea kept her on a strict diet and regimen of healthy foods and vitamins. __The day that Alexander Gideon Lightwood was born, was the happiest and joyous day that the kingdom experienced in a long time. The citizens and townspeople rejoiced at the long-awaited royal birth. The announcement was music to their ears. _

_Celine who was eight months pregnant, carefully lifted the newborn from his mother's womb, and his first cry of life broke the tense silence of the queen's chamber. His healthy cries made Maryse sob with pure joy and happiness, as the two women cleaned him up and then placed the newborn baby in her arms. Tears ran down the queen's face, as she and Robert looked down upon their beautiful son. _

___They were so grateful and thankful to Madame Dorothea and Celine that they insisted on naming them Alec's godmother's. Celine went into labor just five days later, and with her friends by her side, she gave birth to her son. Jace Herondale. She made Robert and Maryse the godparents of their children if anything would happen to them._

_Little did anyone know, Valentine, Jocelyn, Luke, Amatis, Robert, Maryse, Celine,Stephen, Hodge, and others were part of the Circle. The Circle were a group of Shadowhunters who wanted to start a revolution against the Laws of the Accords and send a strong message to the Clave. Valentine was the leader, he hated downworlders with a burning passion and wanted to see them all eliminated and destroyed including the demons as well._

_ In complete secrecy, he began to experiment downworlders with demon blood and angel blood. He found that drinking demon blood enhanced his body, mind, and soul in ways that he never even imagined. __He wanted to perfect it's true power. He even went as far as summoning Lilith the mother of all demons and imprisoning an angel in his own cellar. _

_Tragedy soon struck the Herondale family. Stephen was killed while with the Circle on raiding a vampire breeding nest. When Celine heard of her husband's death, she killed herself from grief. __The royal couple decided to adopt Jace as their own son after his parents died. _

_She saw some of her husband's horrible and heinous act's, and confided in her best friend Luke. He confessed to her that he was a werewolf and that he loved her, she returned his feelings, and they decided to plot against her ex-husband. W__ord of the Uprising against the Clave spread through the town,and on the night that it occurred, Jocelyn was able to stop her husband's attack by telling Luke her and the Shadowhunters and Downworlders prevented many lives from being lost. _

_Valentine got arrested take into the Clave's custody, and put on trial for his heinous and horrible attacks, he was found guilty and executed. Before he died, Jocelyn visited him in prison and told him she was pregnant again. _

_Jocelyn and Luke went to the countryside and lived in a stately old but beautiful château. They were happy with their son, she soon gave birth to her second child, a girl named Clarissa, Clary for short. Jonathan was happy to be an older brother, and helped her raise Clary. About six years after Clary was born, she started to get sick. She was tired all the time and started losing weight. She met with her doctor immediately. _

_What they thought was going to be just a normal visit turned into a nightmare: During the MRI scan, found a tumor in her uterus which was very large. Their mother had stage three ovarian cancer. Jocelyn died a few months later, __leaving her husband devastated and heartbroken. _

_He raised Jonathan and Clary on his own, giving them everything that they would ever need. But inside he felt that they both needed a mother's loving care and he remarried a woman named Lilian, who had two daughters just his children's age: Kaelie and Aline. She was delighted upon meeting her new stepchildren. She promised that they would always be great friends and that she would do her best to be the mother that Clary and Jonathan needed._

_Luke was often gone on long business trips, and would leave his children in Lilian's care. __When he wasn't around, she treated Clary and Jonathan terribly. When he was home, she was a completely different person. Tragedy struck when Luke suffered a heart attack a year after he and Lilian were married. Time went by like usual, the house fell into darkness and despair, the family fortune that Luke had left for his children was lavishly spent on Kaelie and Aline while Clary and Jonathan were abused, hulimated, and forced to become servants in their own home. And that's where our story begins..._

Dawn was just starting to break over the once dark horizon, awakening the world from its earlier dark of night. The sun rose, as the blue sky painted in shades of gold, red, and pink and the ocean was a dark blue, its calm dark crystal waters shimmering upon the surface.

Sunlight streamed down through the white puffy clouds that floated along in the crystal blue sky of Idris. It was yet another beautiful cloudless day upon the kingdom of Idris, the sea was calm, a late summer breeze blew across the land, it was warm and welcome, and the radiant dark crystal waters reflected the sun's warm gentle rays upon the glittering surface.

Sunlight streamed in through the thin glass window near the left side of the room, gently resting upon the wooden floor. The light reflected a warm yellow radiance unto the pure white walls. Wooden beams of oak wood neatly arranged in rows sat above the peaked ceiling in a triangle formation. White lace curtains decorated the medium size window. A tall wood mirror/drawer vanity sat at the right end of the room with two drawers on each side. The mirror was tall and arched shaped, complete with a wooden bench. A rocking chair from Clary's childhood day's sat in the corner.

Clary's green eyes slowly opened, as she looked lazily around the room. Her mind was slightly blurry and her body felt so much better the day before. Her hair was a fiery red color, cascading down the middle of her back in bouncy waves. Green eyes gleamed brightly with excitement from behind her thick black lashes, she had a heart-shaped face, pale ivory skin, and full lips.

She yawned, stretching her thin arms up into the air, and crawled out of bed, she wore a simple black cami and cotton green shorts. This room had been a huge part of her childhood, even before the nightmare decided to move in. The only changes Luke ever made were switching the giant white crib he and her mother Jocelyn purchased for a bed and even adding a desk and bookshelf as she grew.

A small bathroom sat across the hall. It was her own personal one, which her stepmother allowed her to use. The whole house had at least two more separate bathroom's. One downstairs near the manor's living room and one in the hallway where Lilian, Kaelie, and Aline's rooms were. It felt nice being alone, not having anyone yelling or screaming at her.

She shut the door and locked it. The walls were with tan and dark green tiles while the shower was white with a blue curtain. As she walked over to the toilet, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her red hair was a total mess, unruly and full of tangles. She quickly used the bathroom and tossed off her cami and green shorts and flushed the toilet.

_'That is the last time I'm drinking any soda for a while,' _ she thought. Clary turned the shower on, letting the water warm up. Steam started to fill the small bathroom, she pushed aside the curtain and hopped in. She stepped underneath the hot water, running her fingers through her hair soaking it. She bent over towards the side of the tub and grabbing a shampoo bottle. Squeezing a decent size amount of shampoo out, she started washing her red hair with the strawberry scented stuff and rinsed it out.

Clary spent the next twenty minutes washing her hair and skin, making sure every inch of her body was completely scrubbed and squeaky clean. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped herself in a white towel, grabbing a pink toothbrush from the cup on the counter, she squeezed a small amount of toothpaste unto it.

Turning on the cold water tap, she began brushing her teeth. Towel drying her hair, she ran through in a little Silk gel adding a little shine to her curls, getting rid of the frizz, making her curls soft and tame. Exiting the bathroom, she got dressed quickly in a black muscle tank top that said "Rock On," blue skinny jeans, and black flip-flops. Clary quietly slipped out of her small attic room and headed downstairs. The wooden stairs creaked slightly underneath her feet, as she walked down the familiar long stairway.

She opened the white door at the end of the hallway, and shut quietly. The very faint sounds of her stepsister's snoring could be heard through the tall white doors on the other side of the hallway. The three bedrooms each had a set of two white doors with two rectangle and square shapes on the top and bottom, the first set was outlined in pink, the second a dark blue color, and the third rose-red. The first room belonged to Kaelie, the second Aline, and the third was their mother and her stepmother Lilian.

Clary pulled the dark red curtains open letting warm golden sunshine reflect upon her stepmother's door. She turned the knob on the door, opening it slowly. The large room was dark, she squinted for a moment in the darkness, letting her eyes adjust. On the right side of Lilian's bed, was a beautiful white bed above it hung a dark blue curtain and the bottom was decorated with small blue bows. On it, a large mountain of blueish fur sat fast asleep. The sunlight slowly went over the cat's closed eyes and they opened. Church was blue furry yellow eyed Persian cat. He meowed for a moment, looking at her, his pupil's dilating into slits.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Clary whispered. Church slowly got to his feet arching his back and stretched. He blinked, before hopping off the bed, walking quietly against the carpet. The cat brushed up against her leg's, rubbing his head against her knee's.

Clary bent down and began petting him, he started purring contentedly. He was Lilian's cat but liked her very much.

"Good morning Church, did you sleep well?" she asked. He answered with a meow and nodded. The special thing about Church was he understood people. Lilian instructed her to feed him first every morning. She walked quietly down the hallway stairs towards the kitchen with Church following at her heels.

Outside, the sky turned from dark blue to light pink. It was still early. The sunlight broke through the once dark ominous black purplish clouds, which had hung over the city started to break apart and warm golden sunlight poured in, making the darkness disappear.

Opening the kitchen cabinet, she got out a plastic green bowl, the frying pan, and a spoon. She also took out a few eggs from the fridge plus a few slices of bread. Clary poked around in the cabinet until she found all the ingredients for scrambled eggs and french toast. She normally started breakfast before anyone was awake. She quickly made the french toast batter and cracked the eggs into another bowl, whisking them until they were liquid gold and pre-heated the oven at 350 degrees. She popped open a can of wet cat food which was a chicken and tuna flavor, putting some unto a plate, she placed it on the floor.

Church immediately made a dash for the food, and began eating it. Clary ran into the adjoining room and came back with several bags of Amatis had bought the night before. Clary stuffed them wherever she found an open space, before wrapping three potatoes in foil. The oven beeped, signaling it was ready. She put the potatoes in the oven and a covered a steak in marinade on a plate in the refrigerator along with the eggs and french toast mixture. After that, she began scrubbing down the kitchen floor. She also washed the dining room table and chairs.

Clary grabbed an iron bucket filling it almost to the brim, with chicken and hen food and headed outside.

The air smelled clean and fresh, like apple blossoms mixed with the scent of pure red roses blooming on a summer morning, opening their petals to greet the dawn of a brand new day. White puffy clouds floated along in the light blue sky.

Jonathan was in the stables feeding the horses and cleaning their stalls. He wore a black t-shirt, loose-fitting blue jeans, and gray sneakers. He gave her a friendly wave.

Amatis, her father's sister was tending to the pigs. Her brown hair pulled back into a bun, with a few strands loose from the tie. She looked cute in a button down checkered pink and blue shirt, blue leggings, and worn brown boots. scooping out slops scraps from a bucket wearing blue latex gloves. She smiled at Clary, as the red-head walked by.

"Good morning Clary," she said.

"Hi Amatis, good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

Clary nodded, "Yeah, I just have to start my chores and then breakfast. If everything's not ready, Lilian will be mad as usual. I still haven't dusted the rafters or scrubbed the main hall floor."

Amatis frowned, the wrinkles ceased in her forehead for a moment. "Take as much time as you need love."

"Come on you stupid chicken, just move out of the damn way so that I can grab your egg," she mumbled. Clary reached in trying to get the last egg from Princess. She was a light brown and white fluffy hen, who sat elegantly on a pile of yellow straw. Her beady black eyes watched Clary carefully, like a hawk. Luke brought her home with him from the Idris marketplace one day. The hen's previous owner owned a flock of them, and hadn't been taking care of or feeding them all properly.

Princess was very poor in health and skinny when she first arrived at the household, and Luke spent two weeks taking care of her, nursing her back to the health. She grew attached to him and loved him dearly. Out of all the hens and roosters, she was his favorite while Prince Charming was the meanest and nastiest rooster.

The hen pecked at her, and she gave up.

Jocelyn kept threatening that the rooster because of his attitude was going to wind up in a pot of her famous chicken and dumplings. She finally kept her word one Fourth Of July Picnic. Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, Jonathan and Amatis brought along a big pot of it. The serving tables at Angel Square literally was overflowing with everyone's favorites but it was Jocelyn's chicken and dumplings that made everyone go back for seconds and thirds until it was all gone.

The sun was all ready high in the sky, her eyes widened in fear. Clary realized that she hadn't started the morning breakfast and dashed back into the house. She dropped the bucket of eggs upon the counter and took out the potatoes from the oven, and grabbed three trays from the cabinets along with three small plates, bowls, tea cups, forks, spoons, and knifes.

Making the eggs and french toast didn't take long. All of a sudden, a golden bell started to ring on a black mantle right near the doorway. Church finished his breakfast, before noticing a mouse dart out from a hole in the wall. He chased after it. The mouse climbed up the dining room table-cloth, easily settling unto one of the small plates upon a tray. He wiped a bead of sweat off the side of his head, before one of the cups got turned upside down by the cat, trapping him inside.

"CLARY!" Kaelie's voice shrilled down from the stairs. Clary's stomach churned, as she hurried to prepare breakfast for her family. This was the usual routine every single morning. The second and third bells began to ring, which meant Aline and Lilian had gotten up as well.

"Coming!" she called up the stairs. She turned off the burner, dishing the eggs and french toast unto the plates dividing them evenly. She filled the teapots with tea and the bowls with a home fries and bacon.

"Clary get your worthless ass moving, we need our nourishment!" Lilian's voice joined in the shouting. Clary sighed, organizing everything. Church waited underneath the table for her to get done, but as he went to eat the mouse, the trays were gone. Clary walked back up the stairs, unaware of the mouse underneath the cup. Church slunk behind one of the staircase notches but missed again.

Clary opened the first door and went into Kaelie's room.

"Good morning Kaelie, did you sleep well?" she inquired.

A huff came from the darkness.

"It's about time, grab that basket of laundry and get moving," she replied.

"Yes, Kaelie right away."

Clary picked up the basket and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

"Good morning Aline."

"Hello Clary, good morning to you too," Aline smiled. She was the nicer one out of the two.

Clary handed her the tray, her stepsister thanked her, and walked with her to the laundry room. A sudden loud scream from Kaelie's room interrupted the silence causing both girls to jump, followed by the sound of a glass shattering.

"Oh my god!" her screams filled the hallway. "Mother! Mother!" Kaelie threw open the door to her room, her blue eyes filled with distress before she spotted Clary and Aline in the hallway.

"YOU!" she pointed a finger at Clary, fuming with anger. "You so did that on purpose!" Clary and Aline both looked at each other, before turning back to her.

"What the hell you talking about Kaelie? She didn't do anything," Aline said.

"I don't know what's going on, honestly," Clary added. Kaelie rolled her eyes and dashed into her mother's room.

"Mom, she put it there, a nasty ugly-looking mouse right under my tea-cup," she said shutting the door.

Of course Clary was blamed for the practical joke and Lilian made her do more chores as the punishment.

The marketplace however, was bustling with activity. Everyone was buying food, clothing, and various other necessities needed for a household. Stands and carts filled with vegetables and fruit including: apples, banana's, pears, oranges, grapes, watermelons, broccoli, tomatoes, lettuce, blackberries, cranberries, and cabbage sat neatly arranged in baskets or in boxes. Shops that sold food, clothing, jewelry, and trinkets sat along the cobblestone sidewalks.

A puppet show was going on in front of one of the shops, many children and teenagers gathered around the wagon to hear the story teller's fascinating tales of romance, adventure, and glory. These stories also known as fairy tales were passed down from generation to generation of families throughout the kingdom.

A blonde woman was walking along the street, her blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun, with ringlets gently framing her squared-shaped face. Her eyes were a dark ocean blue color. She wore a tight-fitting red Avon Juxon gown, which was in place with red ribbons in the back. A long straight line skirt showed off her trim hourglass figure. Golden and silver bracelets decorated her arms and fingers. Her high-heeled shoes made her taller. Lilian balanced herself gracefully, as she carried an expensive looking dark red rose purse.

"Kaelie, Aline, come along now my darlings," she called to her two daughters who accompanied her on this shopping trip.

She glanced over her shoulder for a moment and then kept on walking. Two girls, one blonde and one with black hair followed close behind the buxom woman. Kaelie looked exactly like her mother expect her skin was a paler color, and she had ocean blue eyes framed with thick lashes. She decided on a light blue summer dress, white platform sandals with white ribbons that tied around her ankles showing off her long model legs. She was the most beautiful girl in all the town, and was also a fairy.

Aline on the other hand was just as pretty, but very shy. She was half Asian, with shoulder length black hair that hung above her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped with curved cheekbones and slanted brown eyes. She wore a pink loose cotton kimono style dress and black flats. Runes decorated her arms shoulders.

"Come on hurry up!" Kaelie yelled to her sister who was moving at a snail's pace. Aline stopped for a moment, to catch her breath. "

"Why are you yelling at me?" she asked, while the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't yelling at you, Clary hurry that skinny sorry ass of yours up now!" she shouted.

Clary carried a bunch of packages in her strong arms ran around the corner, as fast as her feet could carry her. Over her draped a blue satchel purse. She looked exactly like her mother expect for the fact that she was a little more adventurous and hated sitting still.

She wore a gray muscle tank, black skinny jeans, and black flip-flops. She too, like Aline was a shadowhunter. Several runes decorated her ivory skin.

Clary was sweet but incredibly stubborn, she could be a little sarcastic at times, but inside was a very caring person with a lot of compassion for her friends and family. The extreme stubborn side came from her mother, because as a child, Jocelyn was very protective of her daughter.

She struggled to keep up, balancing their purchases in her arms. "I'm so sorry Kaelie," she said, as they stopped in front of a hat store.

"Don't let it happen again," she replied. Kaelie and Aline soon were admiring a couple of hats which were set up on a table. It wasn't long until they both had their eyes on a very strange-looking flower hat. Aline began reach for it, but Kaelie snatched it out of her grasp before she try it on. She placed it upon her head, and turned to her mother.

"What do you think Mom?" she asked, twirling around as she modeled the hat.

Lilian raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's not something you see in the fashion world today."

"Well, I saw it first before you did," Aline said, snatching from her sister. She adjusted it so that it was around her head perfectly.

"Mom, how does it look on me? Better than Kaelie I suppose."

Kaelie stuck her index into her mouth, pretending to gag. "It looks disgusting."

"I wasn't asking you Aline." Lilian sighed, she knew there was a chance there was a huge fight about to break out between them, and she wasn't the type of woman to choose a favorite between her daughters.

"How could I ever choose between such two beautiful priceless treasures," she said, giving them a smile before walking into the store.

As Clary watched the puppet show, a smile formed on her face, as she remembered the wonderful memories of her father Luke reading bedtime stories to her when she was just a little girl. She missed him greatly, and knew that someday she would see him again.

"Clary! Clary!" her stepsister's voice suddenly snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned away from the puppet show to look at them. "What is it?"

"We need your honest opinion. Aline and I both really like this hat, and can't quite decide who it looks better on," Kaelie said. She modeled the hat and so did her sister. "Out of the two of us, who do you think it looks better on me?" she asked. "Or me?" Aline chimed in.

"I honestly don't know a lot about hats or fashion at all. I really don't think that hat even flatters either of you," she replied. The look on Kaelie's face went from happy to glum, as the words escaped her lips, she gasped in surprise at her stepsister's rude answer.

"Seriously why did you even bother asking that skank for? She doesn't know anything, she even said it herself," Kaelie snapped, she took the chance grabbing the hat and running into the store with it. Aline rolled her eyes, "I swear sometimes she can be so immature," she said to Clary.

"I know."

She shrugged, and they both turned back to watch the puppet show yet again. The prince puppet found his one true love and was proposing to the beautiful princess, asking her to be his wife pledging his undying love for her. Deep down, Clary wished there was someone who could take her away from the awful life was living, and to sweep her off her feet, both madly in love.

Finally, her stepmother and stepsister's exited the shop handing her their purchases. Kaelie made a sarcastic comment about Clary being utterly brainless and lazy before prattling on about the new posters of Prince Jonathan, known as Jace, the crown Prince's of Idris (between the royal family and many of their adoring female fans) she had purchased.

Clary remembered the day that they arrived to live with her and her father. They immediately went up to Kaelie's room, unpacking the many posters and pictures she owned of Jace. Hanging up them on the tan walls, gushing about how gorgeous and handsome he was. She was also president of the Prince Jace fan club, and her friends joined her once a week at the manor to discuss everything about the prince and his family.

Simon, Clary's best friend since they were six thought the fan club was the most completely ridiculous idea ever created.

"Clary, get a move on it will you!" Lilian's voice suddenly cut through the silence. She exhaled a low sigh. Clary knew that this was all ready going to be another long and terrible day, all thanks to her stepmother and stepsister's.

_A/N: Well that's the first chapter, please read and review if you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticism is welcomed, I would love to hear all of your thoughts and opinions on this, until next time,_

_VB20_


	2. Spoiled Princesses and Obligations

**Authoress Notes: **Writer's block can be such a pain, but we all can get through it. Oh my gosh, I was really happy at the response to this. Thank you guys so much, I honestly was not expecting it at all. I honestly wasn't sure if it would be any good or not, and was worried about it being terrible.

**Personorwhatever: Thank you ^_^ Yep, it's based off of it. I'm really happy you like it. My friends and I are very weird and random too all the time ;)**

**MajesticSteelHearts: Thank you :) I love your pen name it's awesome ;)**

**MusicGirl9624: Thank you :D Updatin now!**

**Zoe Potter Lightwood: Thank you ^_^ I'm glad your along for the ride.**

**1SoccerLover11: Thank you :)**

**Agnes: Thank you ;) It makes me smile that you like it. **

**:3: Thank you ^_^ I'm so happy you think so. **

******Disclaimer:I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare, Cinderella, Aladdin, or Ella Enchanted. **

**Inside Your Heaven**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Two**

"I swear I have never been more insulted in my life!" The door to the courtyard suddenly burst open, as a pretty blonde stormed past the two Guards. Her blue eyes swirled with anger and sadness. She was clearly enraged and embarrassed.

"Princess Anya," Robert Lightwood had gotten to his feet. He wore a dark blue button down shirt, jeans, and black dress shoes. His hair was a midnight black color, and his eyes dark brown, his skin an olive had sat upon the lavishly beautifully silver and gold throne but rose immediately when the princess entered. A small golden crown upon his head signified him as the ruler of Idris. Golden rings were on his fingers and a few silver bracelets hung from his arms.

"You're not leaving all ready are you?" Maryse asked. She had long black hair which hung loosely about her shoulders, a heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and was tall and statuesque like her daughter. She wore a thin white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white sandals. Two daggers were in a sheath around her waist.

"Good luck marrying that asshole off!" the princess snapped, lifting part of her torn skirt and walking out.

"By the Angel Jace," Robert sighed, all ready knowing exactly what happened. Maryse covered her face with her palm, she had a somewhat vague idea of the incident that went on.

"What happened?" a girl's voice asked. The two turned to see Alec, Isabelle, and Hodge standing near the entryway.

Alec and Isabelle were Robert and Maryse's children, while Jace and Selene were adopted. Hodge was a trusted family friend, an older man in his early 60's. His hair was gray and he had a small mustache underneath his nose.

Alec had short thick black hair, and deep blue eyes. He was soft-spoken, kinda shy, and serious in many situations. He wore a black t-shirt, loose-fitting blue jeans, and gray sneakers. Alec was the very opposite of his biological sister and adoptive brother and sister, when it came down to often tried to act very wise and maturely to the best of his ability and wasn't as brave as either of his siblings. However, he was very protective of his family, and put himself in harm's way multiple times to save them by putting their safety right before his own. He was the oldest child.

Isabelle or as Izzy as she was often called, on the other hand was more outgoing and outspoken. She looked a lot like her mother and brother, with long wavy black hair, and green eyes. She was dressed in a red halter top, a black blazer, black jeans that hugged her hips nicely, and black platform shoes. She had a lot of traits that described her: she was a kind-hearted and gentle person, but had a serious side when it came to dealing with family matters, demons, or just life in general.

"Again?" Hodge asked, crossing his arms.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Jace rejected another suitor," Robert answered. His shoulders heaved, as he let out a huge sigh before walking off towards the greenhouse.

The greenhouse was at the very top of the palace. It was filled dozens and various types of plants which were used for medical purposes and some of them only specially grown in Idris. Green hedges on which violet-blue blossoms grew, green vines wrapped around the tree's with buds like glowing diamonds. A large field of flowers including roses, tulips, moon flowers, white angel's trumpets, midnight orange blossoms, and many other's freely moved.

"Jace Lightwood!" Robert called out to a teen that was sitting on the spiral staircase. Jace looked up to see his father walking towards him and sighed. He knew exactly what was coming and he didn't want to hear it.

He was seventeen, with blonde hair that fell just above his shoulders, with gold/tawny colored eyes. He wore a dark gray t-shirt that said "Don't Act Like You're Not Impressed," black skinny jeans, and converse sneakers. Jace had a slim, muscular build, and his face was long, angular, and his lips were full. His eyes were gold with long lashes. His arms and chest were covered with a few rune tattoos.

He had come to the greenhouse ever since he was a little boy, the day that his parents died he sat on the iron steps, letting all the sadness and tears out. This place was far enough from the throne room and a Guard wasn't required to watch him, and it gave him some much-needed privacy and peace from the many girls who constantly were throwing themselves at his feet. It was like the paparazzi going after a celebrity, stalking their every move.

Jace, he could be extremely arrogant, sarcastic,and,self-centered at times, and his serious, intimidating demeanor which often concealed his true attitude towards people. But was the womanizer/charmer to women. The blonde believed himself the only and "best" shadowhunter in the world and above others.

Privacy, it was such a rare occurrence and something that was missing from his and his families live's. They were constantly followed, hounded, and stalked by women and men alike. A life that he knew was about to change drastically. Less than three days ago, he had just turned seventeen years old, and his parents somehow had gotten it into their head's that it was a suitable age for marriage, and that him and his siblings would have to be married within a year.

Being a royal prince, he and his siblings Alec,Izzy, and Max had been born into a place of privilege and power, with everything that they could ever want and need, expect for love. They were shadowhunters as well, trained from a very young age, in various combat and fighting technique's used to fight demons and monsters. As a newborn, all shadowhunter children had spells cast upon them to protect their mind's from demonic influences. These rituals were performed by a Silent Brother or Iron Sister.

Robert and Maryse trained their four children in the art of combat, teaching them different and effective ways to fight and defeat all kinds of demons with weapons made from materials to destroy a demon by the Iron Sister's. Adamas was the main material used to make the weapons they used. The metal was a silvery translucent color, with a faint glow, and touch as smooth as glass. It was crafted into any weapon.

Jace often used a seraph blade, daggers, and a sword, while Alec was talented with a bow and arrow, he sometimes settled for a feather staff, Izzy used her whip and knives sometimes, and Max knew how to fight as well, but he preferred being on the sidelines watching or reading a manga novel.

Alec was Jace's paratabi and they were best friends.

The only real problem with being born and from a royal bloodline was that every member of the family were required to follow protocol whether you liked it or not. Basically you had absolutely no choice in the matter. Shadowhunters often died young, fighting with demons and could be gravely injured.

When a shadowhunter died in battle, the words "Ave Atque Vale" were spoken along with that person's name. It meant "Hail and farewell" in Latin. After the ceremony was over, the person's body was burned into ashes, and buried in the Silent City's tombs. It was a creepy, but peaceful place hidden underground. One entrance happened to be hidden under a graveyard in New York.

Robert and Maryse both agreed that all of their children were of age to finally marry, and although the three of them didn't agree at all with the decision being made, they had to abide and follow it. Plus they were growing old, and wanted to see their grandchildren before they died.

Jace threw the small rock he was holding into the small pond. It skipped across the clear surface before sinking back into the waves.

Love was always the one thing everyone dreamed of finding in their lifetime. Of course he wanted to get married, someday but inside he wanted it to be for love, not for any other reason, to secure the family line and not for any financial reasons. He understood that it was his duty to marry and carry on the royal bloodline.

Many beautiful and elegant princesses and prince's from across the various lands had visited the kingdom over the last two years, all in hopes of winning his or his sibling's heart's and approval. The princesses' flirted endlessly and affectionately with him, while some of the prince's put on the move on them all.

A loud screeching growl broke through the silence, as a black and brown bird flew down from the rafters. It had a piece of pink cloth clutched inside of its beak.

"By the Angel, Bear," Robert shouted, he grabbed the cloth, yanking it out of the falcon's mouth. "This is why Anya stormed out?"

Jace laughed, as he closed the book he was reading and stood up walking towards the falcon, who flew unto his shoulder.

"He was just protecting me from that evil princess, weren't you Bear?" he said, petting the bird between his wings.

"That was the fastest reject yet," Alec said with a grin, causing them all to laugh just enjoying the moment. Robert's hardened gaze traveled toward's his son's, the king's angry blue eyes sent a chill through him. Sometimes it was as if he could see right down to his very soul. Jace tried to crack a smile, but he did not even return the same expression. His eyes narrowed, and Jace bowed his head in defeat at what to do.

"By the Angel Jace, how many times do I have to tell you," Robert began, his voice rising in pure anger, "You can't keep rejecting every princess that come's to ask for your hand in marriage."

Jace rolled his eyes. "Okay, enough of that, you're not going to start on me like Mom has because I didn't fall for the princesses of the different lands: Jasmine, Diana, Rose, and Angel are you?" Jace added. He really wasn't in the mood for his father to start berating him once again on the topic of marriage.

"Jace, you know the law says that you must marry a princess within a year after you've turned seventeen," Robert replied.

"The law is wrong and ridiculous. If I do get married, I want it to be for love," Jace said.

"You know it isn't just me Jace, the entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl. You could have married Athena."

Athena. That name made Jace's blood boil with rage. He could have any woman he wanted, but refused to even see the irony of it.

She had been his girlfriend for nearly a year and half. Jace was completely smitten and in love with her. He believed with all his heart and soul that she was the one, and had even purchased an engagement ring. He was going to ask Athena to marry him, but that all came crashing down after he caught her in bed with Sebastian Velrac, one of his friends. It had hurt him so much inside, and thankfully he got out of the relationship when he did.

The bitch had managed to do a lot of damage to his heart and self-confidence. She was completely honest with and told him that she never even loved him. She even said that he was lucky in letting everyone seeing him just making out with her, and how Sebastian satisfied her needs in ways that he never would, and none would ever want a shadowhunter like him.

"I never loved you at all Jace. I loved your money and status. No girl in her right mind is ever going to want you. You're nothing but a womanizing, self-absorbed, ignorant, imbecile, immature asshole that I only wanted a few good fuck's out of."

It took him a long time to realize that her words weren't true, and she was just a bitch who only wanted him around for the sex and money. Although he still believed in love, but he did everything and anything he could to avoid any women for the last few months, throwing himself into training and hunting demons.

"For the last time, Dad, Athena wasn't the one!" Jabe growled, underneath his breath. Robert sighed, he knew this wasn't going to bother ending well. They had previously been through the same argument before.

"Jace, you must choose a bride sooner or later. Anastasia was the last eligible princess from the surrounding kingdoms."

"To hell and all the demons that live in it with all this eligibility nonsense and to all these self-absorbed and spoiled princesses," Jace growled, "I'm a shadowhunter, I want to fall in love my way, and choose for myself."

"You are very well aware that particular task There are so many young women in Idris, how will you choose between all of them?"

Jace sat back down on the spiral staircase holding his face in his hands. "Dad, I don't know."

"I'll take this matter up with your mother in the throne room," Robert replied. He gave his son and daughter a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out.

About an hour later, Jace was summoned by a servant back to the conference room. He walked along the halls, with his hands buried inside of his pants pockets. He was nervous about what his mother and father were going to try to do, but he would have to endure it.

Two guards opened the double door's, as he walked inside. The walls the room were painted pure white. A large rectangle shaped table with black rotating chair's, a coffee table, and a window which had a great view of the city.

Maryse was sitting at a mahogany colored desk, with a few scrolls in front of her while Robert was playing chess against Hodge. "You wanted to see me Mom?" he asked. Maryse looked up, and rose from the chair to give her son a big hug, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello Jace, there you are. You're just in time, your father and I were just talking about you," she said.

"Your mother was doing all the talking, I was merely listening," Robert replied.

"All right, what's going on?" Jace asked crossing his arms, he walked over towards the table where a scroll sat with many name's written upon it.

"We're just planning and organizing a little party, nothing too fancy or obscene with our family, and of course some of our close friends, and all the eligible women in the kingdom," she said.

"Mom, seriously?" he asked, opening up the scroll, shock clearly written on his face as he read it. Maryse smiled, "I'm only talking maybe/possibly four or five hundred girls."

"You two can't keep throwing these balls and doing this to me, trying to find me a wife," Jace said.

Maryse turned towards Hodge, "What exactly is he saying?" she asked. "I think your majesty, what he's trying to say is he doesn't want to have another ball."

"Of course he's not," she said, looking at her son. Jace's expression spoke otherwise.

Maryse let out a small cry, before she started to put on a huge dramatic act. Her husband got up from his place at the table, giving his life long friend a smile,"Excuse me for a moment Hodge."

"Not a problem my friend," the older gentlemen said.

"Jace it's all one simple thing, all we want is for you and your brother and sister's to be happy," he said.

"Happiness isn't the subject in this conversation," Maryse said before both looked at the queen. Her son's expression was annoyed while Robert had arched a single thick eyebrow at his wife.

"We do want you to be happy darling,"she continued.

Robert placed an arm over his wife's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Jace, what we've tried to explain to you is this: You've come of age to marry, you have certain obligations which are expected of you as a prince, and we think that it's the right time for you to choose a wife and produce an heir," he said.

Jace sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I know you want me to get married, but I want to choose a bride for myself and on my own terms. if it's a ball that you want to throw, then it's completely fine with me."

His mother's eyes lit up with happiness at his words. "Deal, the invitations will go out immediately! Would you like to talk about it?" she asked.

Her son shook his head, "No I'm just exhausted from training and dealing with that princess, I'm going to bed. I love you Mom." Jace promised his mother, as he hugged her tightly. He knew keeping secrets of how he really felt about things was hard and difficult, but he knew it was for the best. Maryse hated secrets unless she was in on them right from the start.

"I love you to sweetheart. I'll come by your room later and we can talk." The queen hugged him tightly and he left the room. Jace walked as fast as he could through the large grand hall, which led to the throne room. Off to the side was another hallway, and a secluded part of the castle where the royal families' private chambers and suite's of rooms were.

A large tan archway made of stone and decorated with gold and blue flowers told the servants,castle staff, guests, and Clave members that these rooms were for the king, queen, and their children only. Pictures and art hung on the walls including a painting of the very first shadowhunter, many other shadowhunter's, and the Angel Raziel. The hallway reminded him of the New York Institute. An iron lantern hung from the ceiling above, a soft orange light radiating from it.

He stopped at the last door, pushed it open, and went inside shutting it tightly.

The room was small but spacious and peaceful, especially when he needed a place and time to think. The walls were made out of dark wood with tan and white wallpaper. Two tall glass windows at the end with a balcony and gorgeous view of the city sat at the far right next to his bed. The bed was long and squared shaped, a pure black color with black drawers at the bottom held his many weapons. A bookshelf full of various books on many subjects sat against the other side of the room. A wooden nightstand with a lamp was at the left side of the bed.

Jace let the servants and castle staff know that he didn't want to be bothered, he needed time to think and sort his thoughts out. He grabbed a glass of water from the bathroom, before deciding to go on the balcony. He opened the sliding glass door, letting in the cool fresh air. He closed it and went to lean on the marble railing which was a circle shape, from there he could almost see the kingdom.

The sun was starting to sink over the dawning horizon, orange and pink warm streaks filled the once blue cloudless sky. The air smelled clean and fresh, like apple blossoms mixed with the scent of pure red roses blooming on a summer morning, opening their petals to greet the dawn of a brand new day. A cool gentle breeze gently caressed Jace's skin.

His golden eyes traveled down towards the stone palace wall, where two iron gate's led to the courtyard. Looking to the left, he could see what appeared to be a château vegetable and flower garden. It was a large garden, which grew all red and dark blue flowers.

The blossoms were like flames of orange fire. Fragrant flowers of all shapes, sizes, and colors were scattered throughout the sanctuary. A large weeping willow sat in the very center, its branches flowing gracefully and gently to the ground. A fountain full of crystal clear water decorated with three statue's of unknown women in a circle added a nice touch. Fruit hung from many of the other small, medium, and large tree's in the garden, their leaves and stems waving freely. He peered curiously into it.

A girl stood near the fountain, weeding out some of the unnecessary plants that creeped into the garden. She was humming to herself, as she worked. Jace studied her carefully. Her hair was a fiery red color, cascading down to the middle of her back. Green eyes hidden behind long thick black lashes,she had a heart-shaped face, pale ivory skin, and full lips. She was a little thing, but had curves in all the right places. She wore a black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and no shoes.

He found himself staring at her, as she worked on the tough weeds. To him, she was beautiful even if she wasn't royalty. He found himself wanting her, even thought he didn't know her name or who she was. It was at that moment she looked up to meet golden eyes.

Jace Lightwood was watching her.

_A/N: *Squeals* He finally saw his Clary ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed, until next time,_

_VB20_


	3. Goldilocks Meets SpitFire

**Authoresss Notes: **I'm terribly sorry for my long absence. School was swamping me with homework, quizzes, and tests that needed to be done. Thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews, every one made me smile. This is really short. I wanted this to be longer but everything that I tried to write just wasn't making any sense. The next chapter will be longer.

**lovelydreams99: Thank you :) I'm really happy you're enjoying it. **

**yoitsyourstruly: Thank you ^_^ LOL not the pitchforks! He needed to see the soon to be love of his life sooner or later. Your pen name is awesome!**

**thelastherondale: Thank you ;) I actually was inspired by Aladdin and Ella Enchanted while writing these last two chapters. **

**Poetwriter98: Thank you :D The idea actually came to me after watching a couple of versions of Cinderella. I'm really glad that you think so!**

**CherrySlushlover: Thank you ^_^ Technology can be downright annoying sometimes. He finally set his sights on her *Cues the dramatic music* Well let's just say it starts off a little rough ;)**

**Guest: Thank you :) **

**Solider Courtney: Thank you :D Updating now!**

** RJ PJ PR : Thank you ^_^ **

**Guest: Thank you, update incoming! **

**Guest: Thank you ;) I know a lot of adaptions have a bit of Ella Enchanted here and there. **

**nightflighthehero: Thank you ^_^ XD OMG I'm going to do that. It's definitely happening ;) **

******Disclaimer: I don't own I don't own The Mortal Instruments created by Cassandra Clare, Cinderella, or Ella Enchanted.**

**Inside Your Heaven**

**By VampiressBeauty20**

**Chapter Three **

Gold clashed instantly with emerald-green.

She immediately froze with fear. High above her leaning against a balcony, Jace Lightwood the Crown Prince of Idris was standing there watching her. Seventeen years old. Long golden blonde hair fell slightly above his shoulders, and he had gold/tawny colored eyes. He was wearing a dark gray t-shirt, that said "Don't Act Like You're Not Impressed," black skinny jeans, and converse sneakers. Jace had a slim, muscular build, and his face was long, angular, and his lips were full. His eyes were gold with long lashes. Rune tattoos covered a few parts of his chest and arms.

___'He's so beautiful,' _she thought, Never in her life had she seen someone so beautiful. He looked like a drop-dead sex god with the attitude and everything.

"Tell me Red, would you really find the nice, cold dirt, ground to your comfort? I would definitely get off that plastic thing, now unless you really want to get yourself all covered in mud," his voice was smooth and velvety like chocolate. Of course, his reputation preceded him, being the most self-absorbed, possessive, arrogant Shadowhunter in all of Idris.

Clary turned to look at him, her green eyes full of fury as she continued scrubbing the iron gates. She clutched a soap filled blue sponge in her hand.

"For your information asshat, I'm trying to clean my stepmother's garden. If this whole gate isn't perfectly scrubbed and squeaky clean, and she finds one speck of dust, grime, or dirt, she'll beat me."

Jace looked at her in astonishment and strangely. "Wait, you speak English?"

Clary rolled her eyes and snorted. "Of course I can speak English. I'm not from some foreign country. Could you speak a little clearer and slower? Because it sounds like you accidentally swallowed a dictionary and started vomiting up the alphabet. And why were you watching/eavesdropping on me? I'm entitled to my privacy you know."

The blonde Shadowhunter crossed his arms against his chest.

"As you can probably tell I can speak English for your information little girl. And I wasn't eavesdropping on you, I was merely observing you."

She gave him a death glare which would have made a werewolf run away with his tail between his legs but he wasn't giving into it.

Jace studied the girl carefully. Her hair was a fiery red color, cascading down to the middle of her back. Green eyes were hidden behind long thick black lashes, she had a heart-shaped face, pale ivory skin, and full lips. She was a little thing, but had curves in all the right places.

He had to admit, she was undeniably beautiful. So much more beautiful than Athena.

Jace felt his heart skip a beat at this creäture, something that which never happened before in his life. His golden eyes stayed locked with the Clary's gems of emerald-green. Never in his life had he ever met someone who truly was so stubborn, feisty and cute. In her eyes, he could see many unknown details about her and things that he could relate too.

He possessed a knack for reading people, seeing right through their minds and hearts, but she was difficult to read. He saw kindness that harbored a feisty flare for life, a hunger for adventure, and impressive bravery. A desire that called to his own heart.

He crossed his arms against his chest, glaring at her.

"Ooooh sassy, feisty, and cute. I like that combination. What's your name Red?"

"My name is not 'Red' or 'Little Girl. It's Clary Fray, asshat, and you are?"

"Jace Lightwood, nice to meet you Clary Fray."

The plastic step stool she was on started to creak, that was before it cracked in half, she lost her balance and fell backwards right unto the ground.

The impact caused her to hit the dirt and cobblestone's pretty hard. Jace just laughed, instead of helping her up. She clenched her teeth, hissing at the pain. The plastic pieces had scattered everywhere. He swung his body over the side of the palace balcony, leaping unto the stone wall, drifting with the wind's direction. Clary's mouth flew open. He moved with such smooth and calm grace that all she could do was gawk in amazement. Jace dusted himself off, before walking over towards her. He held out his hand to Clary.

She placed her hand into his, before he pulled her up from the ground. The second her fingers made contact with his skin, it was like an electric current that suddenly passed through them. Clary shivered,while he felt the same thing as well.

"What the hell was that for"" she asked. He expected praise and some sort of adoring fangirl gaze but she didn't give him the time of day.

"I was rescuing you from almost falling upon the concrete and breaking your neck Shortstuff. You really should be on your knee's thanking me for saving your life," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "Short stuff? Of course, how original of you to call me that. Now why don't we forget this little incident ever happened, you can continue doing what you do best: Ruin my life, arrest me, steal my happiness and my lively hood. Being the total womanizer that you are,you have your pick of any girl in the entire kingdom whom I'm positively sure you can charm with your irresistable good looks, gorgeous toned body, smooth talking and charisma. So please, leave me alone, and let me go back to my personal hell dealing with my evil family."

Clary picked up the dark blue bucket which was full of soap and water, along with the sponge and walked right past him rolling her eyes sarcastically. Jace was immediately baffled and surprised. Never in his life did a girl not fall in love with him on the spot and begin worshipping him immediately.

"You my dear Clary Fray, are not like many of the other girls that I've met throughout my lifetime," he said.

She smiled at him, a smirk playing upon her full pink lips. "Then you Jace Lightwood, have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

_A/N: Until next time, _

_VB20_


End file.
